


A New Home

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Narcissa runs away, before she can be drawn into the dark.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Spring Renewal 2020





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 10th prompt, "Harry Potter, Narcissa/Lily, home away from home".

Narcissa runs. In later days, she will wonder if she could have stayed. Perhaps she could have rescued Bellatrix, drawn her away from their family, brought her away from the Dark Lord that became her sister's death. 

But today she does not. Today she smiles as Lily turns, red hair flying through the air, and kisses her. 

Lily takes Narcissa's bag, with its scant few belongings, the ones that were safe to take from her family's home. 

Narcissa knows that she can never go home again. She has made Andromeda's choice, and they will never be forgiven by the others for it. 

Lily draws her closer. 

She takes a breath.

This is her new home away from home, and it will be enough, she decides. 

It must be enough.

She smiles down at Lily. She is not Andromeda or Sirius, she cannot be them - but Lily has accepted that, and her.

It will be enough.


End file.
